This invention concerns matrix displays of the type in which each display element comprises a member rotatable about an axis parallel to the plane of the matrix between two states to alter the appearance of the display element. Displays of this type include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,163,332, 3,140,553, 4,015,255 and 4,070,668.
In general, manufacture of such matrix displays is a time-consuming procedure in that display elements are mounted individually on the matrix. This becomes a particular disadvantage with displays having a large number of elements.
An object of the present invention is to reduce the number of separate parts needed to manufacture matrix displays of the above-mentioned type, and to simplify the assembly procedure so as to reduce the cost.